B-List Superheroes--My Hero Academia Story
by somebody113
Summary: Why does Class 1-A get to have all the fun? Taking place in the student's second year, Tensai Tekku is placed in U.A.'s Class 1-B. There he finds a whole class full of heroes that don't seem to normal. But as Tensai gets used to his new class, a new villain appears and he wants Class 1-B. Will this class full of B-List superheroes be able to take up the challenge? Rated M
1. The New Student

**Hey guys Somebody here. This is going to be my first My Hero Academia story. This is also my second fanfic, so don't expect much of it. If the title didn't give it away, this is going to focus more on Class 1-B and their adventures. This story will take place in the student's second year of high school, so there will be some made up plot points. The main character/narrator will be an OC, as this will set the whole story up. Again, I am a novice writer, so I hope I can entertain you with what I have and I ask that you bear with me. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews, and enjoy the story.**

 **My Hero Academia is owned** **Kohei Horikoshi.**

*RIIIIIIIIIIG* *RIIIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIIIING*

I lifted up my hand and slammed my alarm. I missed the snooze button a few times before it finally turned off. I lifted up my head from my pillow and looked the digital clock on my alarm. "5:30 already? UGGH!" I groaned. I rolled out of bed and into my bathroom. Grabbing my toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste on it, I brushed my teeth. Then I took a shower. You know, the usual morning routine. But today wasn't my normal routine. Why you ask? Well that's because I'm moving to U.A. high today.

Oh, by the way, my name is Tensai Tekku. And I am a hero-in-training! I am soooo excited to transfer to U.A. I know that recently that it has gotten some bad rep, but I blame that on the villains that are targeting the students. U.A. still has the best hero course in all of Japan. They have the highest graduation rate, and they have made some of the most popular heroes. Some being Midnight, Present Mic, and frigging ALL MIGHT! Like the BEST hero ever. It was always my dream to go to U.A. But my parents send me there because of our location. So instead I went to Shiketsu High School. It's not that much different except that the people over there are REALLY competitive. But recently we moved, and so the closest Hero Academy is U.A. High.

I stepped out of the bathroom and changed into my new uniform. It was very comfortable and stylish. I myself were more of a suit kind of person. I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair. I had black hair, with white highlights. I brushed my hair to the right, and kind of spiked my hair up. After fixing my suit a little, I grabbed my luggage. After all the attacks that U.A. had last year, the school implemented a dorm system, so that meant I had to move into too. To be honest I was going to miss waking up to my family.

"TEEENSAAAAIIII!"

Correction. I was going to miss my family somewhat. That was my little sister, Kagaku. She was 3 years younger than me, and in the 8th grade. In my opinion, she was kind of average. She was part of the rare group of humans that didn't want to become a hero. She wanted to follow in my parents footsteps and become a scientist and inventor. It wasn't a bad dream, but it also meant that I was the odd one out in my family. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She's the most annoying person alive.

"What do you want?" I whined. "It's only 5:45!"

I walked out of my room, and looked down the railings of the second floor.

"Come down already! Your food will go cold!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, would it kill you to shut up? You'll wake up Mom and Dad." I said cautiously.

"We're already awake honey!" I heard my mom say. That was certainly weird. My mom and dad were never awake at this time. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There I saw my Mom, Dad, and my sister sitting at the dinner table. I placed my bags by the kitchen counter and sat at the table. My mom had made my favorite breakfast meal. Strawberry and chocolate pancakes!

"Thanks Mom!" I said. I started to chow down on my food.

"So, Tensai. Are you excited about going to U.A.?" asked my Mom.

"Mhmm. I cahn't whait Mhom." I said with my mouth full.

"Tensai. What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" asked my dad. I gulped my food down my throat.

"Sorry Dad." I apologized.

My dad chuckled. "It's no problem son. I just want you to have good manners. Now hurry up and finish eating. You have to get to school on time."

I finished eating my food in no time. After washing my plate and drying my hands, I picked up my bags and walked to the front door. I put on my shoes, and waited for my dad. "Dad! Come on! You're the one who told me to hurry up!" I yelled.

My dad popped out of his office/work space with some files in hand. "I know Tensai. I just had to get some papers. Let's go." My dad opened the front door, and we said goodbye.

"See you later Nerd Support!" snorted my sister.

"Shut up Kagaku." I said. My sister liked to make fun of my hero name, Tech Support. It was a goofy name, but it held some sentimental value to me, so I used it as my name. I don't even know why she calls me a nerd. She's the one who is reads physics textbooks for fun. We put my bags in the trunk. Once me and my dad were in the car, we pulled out of the driveway and on towards U.A. High.

"So Tensai, what are you excited about?" asked my dad.

"Well I'm really excited about finally getting my own mini workshop. And I'm excited to meet all my favorite heroes. But what I'm most excited about is meeting Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, and Shouto Todoroki. Those guys are the best. They took on Tomura Shigaraki and his league by themselves." I said. It was true though. Around the end of the school year, Tomura Shigaraki launched an attack on Tokyo. Luckily, all three were on patrol conveniently. Though, the team eventually overpowered them around the time back up came, they held the League of Villains off for a while.

My dad laughed. He knew how passionate I was about this stuff. I've always wanted to be a hero since I was young. I've always just had this want to help others. My dad was always encouraging me to expand on that passion and I did. I joined the Hero Course in Shiketsu and was the top first year.

"I know you are son. I know you are." he chuckled.

I looked at the files that he put on the dashboard. "You going to work early?" I asked.

"Yes. The team needed some help with the circuitry and programming, so I decided to step in this time." my dad replied. My dad was a famous inventor. He was the leader of the team that created the first adaptive nanites. They were robots so small that they were the size of cells. They attached to the body cells and took on the properties of these cells. Of course they all are still in the experimental stages, but they are proven to work in some capacity. My mom also helped him out with his work. My mom was a mechanical engineer, so she is really good with this kind of thing.

Me and dad continued to talk about his work. I understood everything he was talking about because, well not to brag, but I'm a pretty smart kid. My dad taught me advanced calculus when I was nine! This has something to do with my **_Quirk_** , as it increases my brain's capacity to store and remember things. A **_Quirk_** is a mutation almost 80 percent of the population in the world has. It gives us uncanny abilities like that of superheroes. Like flight, or super strength, or telekinesis. But you probably already knew that. In no time at all, we were came up to the U.A. campus. My dad stopped the car at the main entrance. Then he reached into his files and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me. I looked at it. It said " _Honorary Support Student License._ "

"This allows you to use the Support Department's equipment." my dad explained.

"Cool!" I replied. I looked at my dad. My eyes filled with tears. This meant goodbye. For a 16 year old boy, I was very emotional, and very attached to my parents. The thought of leaving them kind of scared me. "I'm going to miss you dad." I gave him the biggest hug. He hugged me back.

"I know you will. But you need to stop crying. If you're going to be a hero, then you need to show everyone that you won't show your fear or nervousness." he said sternly. I wiped my tears.

"Ok! Got it Dad!" I replied. Getting out of the car, I picked my stuff out of the trunk and walked back to the car window. Waving my dad goodbye he drove away. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Here you go Tensai. U.A. here I come!" I encouraged myself. Turning around, I was startled to see a talking animal greeting me.

"Hello there Tensai!" the animal greeted me.

"Holy Sh-" I almost cursed.

"Ah! Cursing is not encouraged on the campus." the animal interrupted.

'I-I'm sorry. But, who are you?" I asked very confused.

"I am Principal Nezu. And I will be escorting you to your class today." he said. Turning around, he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm sorry. Did you say, Principal?" I asked while following him.

He turned around with an uncomfortably calm smile. "Yes. I did say that. I know that you may be confused. But fear not. You will get used to it soon." he assured me.

"Okay. If you say so." I replied. And so I followed him across the school courtyard into the main building. There, we passed by many classrooms. Getting a few glances, I saw the array of different looking students across all of the school's departments. Finally we got to the end of the hallway and stopped at a door that said "Class 1-B"

"Here is your new homeroom Tensai. Your homeroom teacher will Vlad King, and your class will be Class 1-B. I hope you find their presence comforting in this new environment." said Principal Nezu.

"Oh, ok. Thank you Principal Nezu." I replied.

"You are very welcome young man." With that, he walked away. I looked at the classroom door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I heard a man with a gruff voice chastising the class. The second I walked in, all eyes were on I. They were all stuck like that for a full 5 seconds...Then the class erupted with cheers.

"A NEW STUDENT!" they all cheered. For a second, I was so surprised I just stood still. But then I smiled. The cheers brought me joy and happiness.

"Ahh, yes. Class, this is our new transfer student. Tensai Tekku. He is coming from Shiketsu High. If you didn't know, he was the top first year in his school." the man who he supposed was the homeroom teacher said.

At first there was more silence. Too much so that I decided to break it. "Um...hi. As you know I'm Tensai. I'm happy to be here, and I look forward to learning growing with all of you." But there was more silence. I started to sweat. I gulped and waited.

"So you're from Shiketsu?" one person asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"And you placed top in your class?" yet another person asked.

"Yes, you're correct." I replied again. Yet again there was more silence. I was starting to get worried. Then they erupted into cheering again. This time I was confused. "W-What's going on?" I asked. But all I heard was, "We got someone who is better than Class 1-A." I honestly didn't know what that was all about. Then a girl with orange hair approached me. She offered her hand and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Itsuka Kendo. And I am this crazy class' representative. I'm sorry for their behavior. It's just we are kind of like rivals with Class 1-A, so the fact that we happened to get a transfer student from Shiketsu, the best school in the West, who is also the top of his class is the best thing we've heard all year." she said almost apologetically.

"Oh. Don't worry I get it. Same thing happened with my class. The other hero class had this undying hate for us for some reason." I replied.

"But the difference between us and Class 1-A, is even though we are so much more superior to them, they get all the coverage. The news seems to only want to interview them. Villains seem to only want to attack them. WHY THE HELL CAN'T GET ATTACKED? WE CAN STAND OUT OWN AGAINST VILLAINS! WE CAN DO I-AGHH!" The blond guy who went on that crazy rant suddenly got knocked out by Kendo. I'm honestly questioning everything about this class.

"Again, I'm really sorry. Monoma can't seem to SHUT HIS TRAP!" Kendo said grumbled the last lines. The man came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hello Tensai. My name is Mr. Sekijiro Kan. But you can call me Mr. Kan. I'm also known as th-"

"Blood Hero: Vlad King! I know! You have one of the coolest **_Quirks_** by far." I interrupted. "Oh! Sorry for interrupting. That was very rude of me. I just excited about this kind of thing."

Mr. Kan laughed. "It's fine Tensai. You're obviously a very intelligible kid. How about you set your bags right there, and I show you to your seat?" he suggested.

"Ok." I answered. I placed my bags in the corner of the room, and then followed him. He brought me next to a guy with what seemed to be his eyelashes. In front of me sat a green-haired girl. On my left sat a brown-haired boy. I turned to my right to see the eyelashed guy staring at me.

"HI NEW GUY!" he yelled at me. It took me a second to regain my hearing, but then I replied.

"Um, hi there. I'm Tensai, but you already knew that. What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, my name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" he replied.

"Oh. What an, um, interesting name." I said.

"Yeah I know! I love it as much as I love this fricking class! And I know you'll love it too!" he said very loudly. "I hope you are ready to take on the challenges that are heading your way! Because in this school, you need to be your manliest!"

I think Tetsutetsu was trying to encourage me, but theway he spoke intimidated me a little.

"Do not mind Tetsutetsu, he is very outspoken and blunt. What he means to say is that he wants you to try your very best." said the green-haired girl. She turned around and greeted me. "My name is Ibara Shiozaki. Judging by your accolades, you must be a very unsinful person. I look forward to making your acquaintance. Your appearance is also very nice." Ibara said, whispering the last part.

"Oh um, thanks?" I replied confused. This time it was Kendo who spoke.

She chuckled. "What Ibara means to say is that, she thinks you're a good person and hopes to become your friend." Kendo explained. "She also thinks you're kinda cute." Kendo smirked as she said that last line. Both me and Ibara blushed.

"U-um thanks Ibara. I hope to be friends as well. You look nice as well." I said blushing. Ibara smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Looks like someone is fitting in well." said Mr. Kan.

"Hi Tensai, my name is Jurota Shishida. Pleased to meet you." said a guy with a very monster-like look, but spoke with sophistication. He offered his hand for a shake.

I shook his and greeted him. "Hello Jurota. Pleased to meet you as well." I replied.

"If you do not mind me asking, but what exactly is your **_Quirk._**?" he asked. The whole class perked up at the question. They all seemed very keen on learning my powers.

"It's fine Jurota, I don't mind. My **_Quirk_** is called **_Take Over: Nanites._** " I replied.

Everyone seemed confused. "What's **_Take Over?_** " asked Tetsutetsu.

"Oh. Um, it's kind of complicated, but the basic run down is that I was born with a rare **_Quirk_** condition called **_Take Over_**. It basically means I wasn't technically born with a **_Quirk_**. In order to gain it, I had to be exposed to some form a powers, whether it be electricity, fire, ice, etc. In my case I was exposed to nanites, microscopic robots that attach to my cells and multiply rapidly to create different weapons and gadgets." I explained.

The class still seemed really confused. "What the heck does that even mean?" asked the guy with the brown hair that sat next to me.

Mr. Kan suggested a solution to their confusion. "I think that Tensai's **_Quirk_** would be better understood if he demonstrated it to us. Luckily we have Heroics Training next. Everyone go the locker rooms and change into their P.E. uniforms." said Mr. Kan. "Tensai! Come here to get your uniform as well."

I walked to my teacher who handed me a set of blue, red, and white sweat shirt and pants. Near the collar was a letter "U" and on the bottom of the shirt was the letter "A". Creative. We all piled out of class and towards I could assume was the locker rooms. I followed all the guys to boys' locker room. Tetesutetesu approached me.

"Hey Tensai! I may not have understood what you said, but your **_Quirk_** sounds super cool and manly!" he said very loudly. I guess the guy didn't any volume control over his voice.

"It's fine Tetsutetsu. Thanks I appreciate that you like it." I replied.

"I agree with Tetsutetsu, your **_Quirk_** sounds very interesting." said the blond dude that was really weird before. Monoma I think Kendo said his name was. He leaned in towards my face. "Is it stronger than that of Izuku, Bakugou, or Todoroki?" I don't know what was this guy's deal was. But his words got the whole class to perk up again. They all looked at me. Correction, I don't know what this class' deal was.

"I mean I don't know. I haven't met them, let alone fought them." I replied. They all sighed with disappointment. But Tetsutetsu came to my defense,

"Come one guys! Stop bothering the new guy! Pushing our unwanted wants onto him is so unmanly!" said Tetsutetsu. I have to say I was kind of caught off guard by that. We finally got to the locker room and started to change.

"I agree with Tetsutetsu. It was very uncalled for, for us to expect Tensai to be some kind of savior for us. I really do not see the reason for this silly rivalry between us and Class 1-A." added Jurota. The rest of the guys looked at him as if he said he had murdered someone. Jurota simply sighed and changed into his uniform.

"Hey, um Tetsutetsu, thanks for that." I said leaning over to the outspoken student.

He looked up at me and smiled. "No problem! Anything for my friend!" he replied.

"F-friend?" I asked.

"Yeah of course Tensai! Why wouldn't we be friends?!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him and then changed into my uniform. As I was about to put on my shirt, Tetsutetsu pointed something out. "WOAH! Tensai! What the heck is up with that metal thing in your chest?!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at me to see a metallic object in my chest. "Yo, Tensai? For real though, what is up with that?" asked the brown haired kid. I really needed to learn his name.

"Oh um, this is my pacemaker of sorts. I was involved in a lab explosions that caused debris to fall on me. Luckily the nanites in my body took pieces of surrounding metal and circuitry to make a super powerful electrical device that regulates all electrical movement in my whole body." I explained. As expected no one understood. I sighed and dummied the explanation down. "It's keeps my heart beating and allows my body to move since the accident killed me."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." they all said. I shook my head and walked out of the locker room doors and onto the school fields. Tetsutetsu and the others followed suit. There we met up with the girls of my class. We then walked up to Mr. Kan who was already at there.

"Ok Class! Since the school year has just begun, let's see where we are in our abilities. Kendo you go first." With that Kendo stepped up to the field and demonstrated her **_Quirk_**. All of a sudden her hands grew to an enormous size.

"Holy Sh-" I was interrupted by Kendo yelling out her attack name.

" ** _Clap Launch!_** " By slapping her hands very hard, Kendo was launched into the air due to the impact and force of the clap and the surrounding air. I had to admit that it was impressive. She landed back on the ground and stepped off the field. Next up was Tetsutetsu. This time his whole body was turned into full on steel. It seemed lackluster until he demonstrated one of his attacks.

" ** _Knives of Steel!_** " Tetsutetsu strained as he put his fingers together. Then in a sudden they combined and had sharper edges. He laughed and smiled. Then he walked back and stood next to me.

"That was really cool Tetsutetsu!" I gushed.

"Really! YOU think so! Awesome! I feel so manly!" he exclaimed. I chuckled, then watched as my class showed off their powers. Jurota's quirk allowed him to turn into a beast. The brown haired kid could create walls of pressurized air, and even move them. Ibara had the one the coolest ones though. She could manipulate and control vines that were apparently her hair. One girl could create mushrooms on whatever surface she touched. Another girl could shrink. Another guy could twist his body parts like drills. I honestly didn't know how cool my class was. Finally it was my turn. But before I could go, I was interrupted by some very loud yelling.

"DEEEEEKKKUUUUUU!" we heard someone yell. Immediately after a green-haired boy with blue lightning surrounding him zoomed past, with a blond-haired guy chasing after. The blond haired guy was flying by propelling himself with explosions. " _Midoriya and Bakugou!_ " I said in my head. I turned around to see a whole class following them. Leading was a black-haired man with glasses, that for some reason was bouncing his hand up and in down.

"Midoriya and Bakugou. Get back here this instant. This is no way for U.A. students and future heroes to act!" he said chastising them. Midoriya ran back towards his class yelling at Bakugou.

"What did I do this time Kacchan!?" he yelled.

"Exactly that! Stop calling me Kacchan!" yelled Bakugou.

"But that's your name!"

"No it is not!"

I looked at Mr. Kan, who was now talking to the other class' teacher.

"Morning Shouta." said Mr. Kan.

"Morning Sekijiro." said the teacher. He looked at me and asked Mr. Kan something. "New student?"

"Yup. Transferred over from Shiketsu. Top of his class. The kids are more than ecstatic to have him." replied Mr. Kan.

Just then the uptight student that was yelling at Midoriya and Bakugou came up. "Mr. Aizawa, shouldn't you stop Midoriya and Bakugou?" asked the student.

"Hmm. Oh yeah. Midoriya! Bakugou! Do you want to get in trouble again!" yelled Mr. Aizawa. Immediately the two stopped chasing each other. They went over to where their class was. I didn't realize before, but Monoma had somehow snuck up on me.

"That right there Tensai is Class 1-A. It's time to show them who is the superior class." he said all creepy like. Suddenly Kendo came and knocked him out.

"Sorry Tensai. Monoma is one heck of a handful." she apologized.

Next thing I knew, all eyes were on me. Even Class 1-A was watching.

"Tensai, it's time to show us your **_Quirk_**." said Mr. Kan.

I took a deep breath. " _Showtime._ " I thought. " ** _Nanite Arm Blaster!_** " I yelled. Suddenly my right arm was being covered with metal and machinery. I lifted my hand up and pressed a button that was on the side of my index finger. Out of the robot arm's palm came out a laser beam. I directed it at some trees in the nearby forest, which blew them up and caused a fire. Lowering my hand I looked at the others. Their mouths were all open and none of them spoke for a good 5 seconds. Even Class 1-A seemed shocked.

"Crap, did I do something wrong?" I asked. Then they all spoke.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" they all yelled.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this story. I hoped you liked. The next chapter should be coming soon, so watch out for that. I hope you liked my OC Tensai. I know he basically an Iron Man ripoff, but I really like him. If you're wondering, I have a whole story planned for everyone. Class 1-B will finally have their villain like they've wanted. But it will certainly be a big twist.**

 **Kind of a sellout moment here, but if any of you like Fairy Tail, and want to read a fanfic, check out my first fanfic Another Tail. It's a parody of a parody. It is focusing on if Wendy and Romeo were the main characters. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it would be appreciated if you checked it out. All you have to do is click my profile and look under the tab "My Stories"**

 **Anyways thank you for reading this story. Please leave any kind of review, good or bad. Tell me if you liked, tell me if you didn't. If you didn't, tell me why, I really want to make this as enjoyable as possible. If you feel inclined follow the story and share it with your friends. Thank you and have a great life.**


	2. His New Home

**Hey guys Somebody here again. Thank you for the support with this story. I don't have much to say, except if you like the story, please considering following the story. And if you feel inclined, leave reviews. I really want to make this story as good and enjoyable as possible.**

 **The only thing I own in this story is my OC. My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.**

 _Previously_

I took a deep breath. " _Showtime._ " I thought. " ** _Nanite Arm Blaster!_** " I yelled. Suddenly my right arm was being covered with metal and machinery. I lifted my hand up and pressed a button that was on the side of my index finger. Out of the robot arm's palm came out a laser beam. I directed it at some trees in the nearby forest, which blew them up and caused a fire. Lowering my hand I looked at the others. Their mouths were all open and none of them spoke for a good 5 seconds. Even Class 1-A seemed shocked.

"Crap, did I do something wrong?" I asked. Then they all spoke.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" they all yelled.

 _Now_

Yet again, I was bombarded by a wave of cheering and yelling. My whole class had huge grins on their faces.

"TENSAI! That was SOOOO cool!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

"I agree Tensai. That was very impressive. I now understand your quirk." stated Jurota.

"W-wow guys. Thanks." was I called could say.

Suddenly I had a certain green-haired boy examining my arm and touching it.

"What the heck! This is possibly the most interesting quirk I've ever seen. How are you able to this? Is it a mental thing? Where does the machinery come from?" muttered Midoriya. I stood shocked. " _M-midoriya is impressed by m-me!_ " I thought.

"Deku. You're muttering again." said a brown-haired girl. Then she came up to me. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. It's just that he is super passionate about quirks, and so when he sees a new and exciting quirk, he get super riled up." she apologized. Suddenly Midoriya snapped out of his trance.

"O-oh s-sorry f-for t-that." he apologized.

I laughed. "It's no problem Midoriya. This happens to me a lot actually." I replied.

"Wait. You know who I am?" he asked.

I froze. I accidentally called him by his name without any context. "O-oh, I'm sorry. But yes I know who you are. But who doesn't? I mean your guy's attack on Shigaraki was broadcasted everywhere." I replied.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry, sometimes I forget that my name was plastered everywhere." he said laughing.

I laughed as well. "Well my name is Tensai. Tensai Tekku. And I guess I'm a big fan of yours." I said chuckling.

"Well it's nice to meet a fan." Midoriya said chuckling as well.

"Well if we're done making friends, I think it's time for my students to test their power levels as well." said Mr. Aizawa.

Stepping back to our respective classes, I watched as Class 1-A demonstrated their abilities.

Like with my class, 1-A had many different and interesting quirks. Bakugou had his signature explosions. Todoroki had his fire and ice. The brown haired girl made things float. One girl could shoot acid from her hands. The one with glasses could run really fast. There was even this one short kid that could pop sticky balls off of his head. His quirk was by the most weird. Then it was Midoriya's turn.

" ** _Full Cowl: 25%!_** " He demonstrated his power. He had quick movements, super strength, and this cool green lightning around him.

"Ok, that was good class. You've all progressed well in your quirks. Now it's time to truly test them." said Mr. Aizawa.

The kid with glasses suddenly raised his hand up. "Mr. Aizawa! How doyou propose we do that?!" he stated.

"How about a simple duel?" said a new man. Everyone looked over to a skeleton looking man.

"ALL MIGHT!" they all yelled. This caught me off guard. For second the man's appearance threw me off. But then I realized that it WAS All Might. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a new student." he said.

"Y-y-y-y-yes. H-h-h-hello A-a-a-all M-m-m-might." I stuttered. He laughed.

"Ease up young man." he said laughing. "There is no need for you to act as if I am still the number one hero. I am now simply the Heroics Class Teacher."

"O-of course." I replied. That didn't help though. Here was All Might! In the flesh!

"Ok Class! As a way to start this new year with a bang, we are going to have a full on duel between one person from each class." All Might said.

The glasses kid once again raised his hand. "Mr. All Might if I may ask, but why?" he asked.

"It's because this year, both classes will be training hand-in-hand with each other. This will allow you to get used with completely new quirks and personalities." replied Mr. Aizawa. "Does that answer your question Iida?"

"Yes it does Mr. Aizawa. Thank you." responded who I assumed was Iida.

"Ok! Any volunteers for the duel?" asked All Might. No one spoke. Well except for Bakugou.

"ALL MIGHT! Let me fight!" yelled Bakugou.

"I don't know Bakugou, that doesn't seem like a good idea." said a red-haired guy next to Bakugou.

"I agree with Kirishima, Bakugou. I think we should pick people who don't usually speak for this stuff." said Mr. Aizawa. Looking around, he pointed at Izuku.

"Midoriya! I think it's time you finally get some dueling action in." said Mr. Aizawa. At first Midoriya resisted, but then went up to the field where the two contenders were to fight.

Then it was Mr. Kan's turn to pick someone. He looked around, but everyone gave him the "Don't pick me for the love of everything good" look. Finally he looked at me.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Tensai! I think it would be good to get a full sense of your powers." Mr. Kan said pointing at me. I sighed and complied to his order. Walking up to the field, I faced Midoriya.

"I look forward to seeing you quirk. May the best one win." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, you too." I replied.

"Ok you two. Ready up your quirks." said Mr. Aizawa.

" ** _Full Cowl: 25%_** " Izuku activated his quirk, created a blue-green aura around him.

" ** _Nanites: Exoskeleton!_** " This time metal and machinery engulfed my whole body, leaving a thin suit of nanites that served also as armor.

"Ok. The only rules are that no lethal attacks are permitted. As heroes, we aren't trying to kill anyone, and in this case, don't go all out. Still try your very best in this situation." said All Might.

"Ok good. Now! Ready yourselves." shouted Mr. Aizawa.

Midoriya put his left leg foward, and put his fists up.

"Set!" shouted Mr. Kan.

I stepped my left leg back, leaned forward a little, and made sure my palms were facing behind me.

"DUEL!" yelled All Might.

With that, Izuku charged me. He moved so fast, that I almost didn't react. " ** _Detroit Smash!_** " he yelled. A super powered uppercut was coming my way, but I evaded it by activating my rocket boosters.

" ** _Nanites: Jet Boosters!_** " Nanite traveled to my feet, and formed my boosters. Right when the punch should've hit me, I was launched into the air. " ** _Nanites: Hand Blasters!_** " The nanites formed my blasters again. I aimed my palms at Midoriya and pressed the buttons on my index fingers. Lasers came out of them. Midoriya dodged them, but I kept moving my hands to try to hit him.

"Dang it. He is really fast." I said to myself. I turned off my boosters and fell back to the ground. Then I faced Midoriya again.

"That was really impressive. Your quirk is amazing." he said. But then he smiled a somewhat cocky grin. "But I doubt it'll stand up against me."

"W-well, let's see about that. **_Nanites: Shoulder Rockets!_** " The nanites formed a small pod of missiles. I lifted my hand and pressed a button on my wrist. When I did, the missiles launched and went straight for Izuku.

Midoriya immediately ran off, trying to evade them, all the while I was trying to blast him. But he always seemed to dodge the laser from my blasters. Of the six missiles that I launched, Izuku managed drive four into the ground. Then he turned around and faced the missiles. Then the unexpected happened. He managed to grab onto the missiles. Thought he struggled, he somehow twisted his hands around and threw them at me.

" ** _Georgia Smash_** ** _!_** " Suddenly the missiles were coming towards me. I managed to dodge them, but only to have him land a punch on me.

" ** _Delaware Smash!_** " Izuku landed a super powered punch right in my chest. Izuku also got another hit on me in almost an instant. " ** _St. Louis Smash_** ** _!_** " A super hard kick landed in my gut.

Luckily for me the nanites absorbed most of the impact, allowing me to try out one of my new additions to my suit.

" ** _Nanites:_** ** _Shock-wave Counter!_** " The nanites took the impact of the punch, and converted it into a concenstrated beam of energy that came straight out of my **_Nanite Reactor_**. The beam hit Midoriya, sending him flying into the trees in the nearby forest.

My class erupted in cheering and celebrating, and his class erupted in yells of desperation and encouragement.

"Come on Deku! Beat the living crap out of this newbie. Don't make me regret calling you a worthy opponent." yelled Bakugou.

"You got this Deku! We believe in you!" yelled the brown-haired girl.

"Come on Tensai, let's end this fight!" yelled Kendo.

I smiled at the cheers. I looked as Izuku slowly go up, I decided to go for another big attack. Then I heard electricity crackling. I looked at my reactor and saw that my nanites had been damaged. Any more big attacks that landed would leave them useless until they repaired themselves. I had to end this quick.

" ** _GigaBlaster!_** " I put my wrists together, as the remaining nanites quickly combined my two hand blasters into one giant blaster. I heard as people yelled, cheered and murmured. "I'm sorry about this! FIRE!" Right as Izuku got up, a giant beam of energy shot out of my blaster and headed towards him. Then something crazy happened.

" ** _Delaware Smash Air Force!_** " I heard Izuku yell as all of a sudden a hole appeared in my beam. A beam of pressurized wind had cut right through it! Not only that, but it also hit my blasters, leaving it nonfunctional for a second. But that was all he needed. Next thing I knew, I saw Midoriya zooming towards me in the middle of the fricking laser beam.

"WHAT THE HE-"

" ** _NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!_** " He punched right in the chest, sending so impact that it damaged most of my nanites. It sent me flying into the trees opposite Izuku. All I felt was a jolt of pain as my body crashed into the trees. I tried getting up, but I was to hurt to do so. I groaned and just gave up. I heard as Class 1-A cheered for Izuku, and I could only imagine my class' disappointment. I felt a sense of failure towards them. I looked up and saw Midoriya heading towards me. He extended his hand out for me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, it's not like I just a super strong quirk user punch me right in the chest, and sent me into a tree." I sarcastically said. Izuku laughed, which prompted me to laugh. He lifted me up, and helped me walk over to our classes. " ** _Nanites Off_** ** _!_** " All of the nanites withdrew and went back to my reactor. It was where my nanites stayed when not being used.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess shouldn't have used that strong of a punch. I just get really excited during fights, and I went a little overboard. But I have to say, you were a hard opponent to beat, but you left yourself vulnerable when you sent that giant blast." explained Midoriya.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would fricking take the risk of flying through a laser beam?! I mean what the heck man?!" I said confused. Izuku laughed again.

I walked up to Mr. Kan.

"Well done Tensai. I'm impressed. For a new student, you held your own against one of the other class' strongest." Mr. Kan congratulated me.

"Thanks Mr. Kan. I'm sorry I couldn't do better for the class." I apologized.

"What are you sorry for Tensai? You did great!" said Mr. Kan.

"Yeah Tensai! You were super manly!" shouted Tetsutetsu.

"Yes Tensai! You have shown today that you are not as sinful as the others, and that the divine powers are with you." said Ibara. Surprisingly the rest of my class murmured in agreement.

"Ok Tensai, you should head to the clinic. Midoriya can go with you." said Mr. Aizawa.

"Ok." said both of us. With that started to make our way to the nurse's office.

"So what's your class like?" I asked.

"I can imagine it's a lot like your class. We have Bakugou, and you know how he is. Iida is super strict and uptight." he replied.

"I can tell."

"Todoroki is usually quiet. Yaoyorozu is like Iida, but a bit more lenient. Ochako and Mina are always trying to have fun. Mineta is kind of a pervert."

"Ew, really." I responded.

"Yes sadly." Izuku sighed. "And everyone is else is pretty normal. How is your class?"

"A lot louder that's for sure. I don't know too many people. There's Kendo, who is like the class' moral compass of sorts. Tetsutetsu is like the class' super motivator. Ibara likes to talk with religious words, though I don't think she has any religion for some reason." I responded. "Oh yeah, there's also Monama. But I'm pretty sure you've met him."

"Yes we have. He is certainly an interesting one." replied Izuku. We continued to chat, and found that we had more in common than we thought. We were both major All Might fans, but liked every hero almost as much. We both awkward in a sense. He was super smart and analytical, kind of like how I am.

"WAIT A MINUTE!? Your dad is THE Sakusei Tekku!?" yelled Izuku.

"Yup." I simply answered.

"That is so cool! He is like one of the most important inventors ever!" he gushed.

"I know!" I also gushed. Finally we made it to the nurse's office. We opened the door to see an older lady typing on a computer.

"Hello Recovery Girl!" greeted Midoriya.

"Why hello Izuku! It's certainly been a while. Have you been keeping yourself safe?" she asked.

"Yes maam. We just came over to get some minor injuries checked." he replied. She looked over to me. She walked over and greeted herself.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer student! Hello I'm Recovery Girl." she said.

"Hi nice to meet you. Does everyone know who I am?" I asked.

"Well it's not everyday we get a student from Shiketsu High." she chuckled. We both sat down on the nearby bed. She gave us a drink that was supposed to heal us. It tasted horrible, but I no longer felt any pain.

"Thank you Ms. Recovery Girl!" we both said. As we walked back to the field, we saw many of our classmates walking towards the nurse's office.

"Wow, a lot rough fights went down, huh?" Izuku said.

"Yeah I guess." I replied. When we finally made it back to the field, we saw the last fight going down. It was between Bakugou and Shiosaki.

From what I saw, Ibara had the upperhand at one point. She had created many walls of vines to block most of his attacks. But then Bakugou got mad. He started to use bigger explosions. So much so that Ibara couldn't keep up with his speed and destruction. Next thing we all knew, Bakugou sent a giant explosion at her, knocking her down, and ultimately winning the fight. I walked over to Ibara to help her up.

"Nice job Shiosaki." I said. I took her hand and helped her get up.

"Yes I suppose so. But I could've done much better. I guess the divine powers weren't on my side today." she sighed.

I laughed. "I don't Ibara. You had this "divine look" that I couldn't get my off. I think that Bakugou just had a better advantage in this fight." I chuckled and blushed at the same time.

She blushed. "You really think so Tensai?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do. Bakugou is strong yeah. But that doesn't mean you're not strong as well. You've got one of the coolest quirks I've ever seen." I said. "Sure you may lost this battle, but don't let that get to you. Instead of staying in your bad circumstance, fight to make it better."

Ibara's eyes lit up. "Ok Tensai! Your words have encouraged me to be better. The pureness in them has cleaned the filthiness from me." she said. We both laughed and met up with our classes. Once we changed and got into our homeroom class, the bell rang. The rest of the day was filled with the usual high school courses. Reading, Math, Science, that kind of stuff. Once day had ended, we all went our dorms. My class' dormitory was really big. Tetsutetsu showed me my new room, which just happened to be next to his.

"Well see you later neighbor!" he yelled. He went down the hallway to go look for Kendo. I think they were working on the history homework together. I stepped into my room and looked at the boxes that were delivered here beforehand. After taking a nice hot shower, and I went to decorating. After about an hour, my whole room was covered with different posters of different heroes and heroines. I also had a small desk for when I needed to do small changes to my exoskeleton. I went downstairs and sat down at the dorm couch and chatted with my classmates. In actuality, they were all pretty chill. The brown-haired kid's name was Kosei Tsuburaba, and he was a really funny guy. We all laughed and joked around. I have to say my first day wasn't that bad. This class full of supposed B-rate superheroes was awesome and funny. I know this may be jumping the boat, but I wouldn't uncomfortable with calling them my family one day. And they would be my family. Because little did we know, but we were about to get pulled into something much more dangerous than any of us could've ever imagined.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading the second chapter of B-List Superheroes. Sorry if this a little boring, but I really just wanted to get all the exposition done, and actually get into the real story. As a little reminder of everyone's quirks, I have taken the liberty of giving you a list just so you don't have to spend hours on the BNHA wikipedia like I did.**

 **Tensai Tekku: Quirk, Take Over: Nanites. Nanites in regulator in his chest can multiply and create an exoskeleton with different weapons and gadgets.**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Quirk, One for All. At it's full power, One for All can give him strength and speed similar to that of All Might. coincidence? I THINK NOT!**

 **Katsuki Bakugou: Quirk, Explosion. He sweats nitroglycerin, so that when it comes in contact with oxygen, it sets off an explosion.**

 **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Quirk, Steel. Allows him to turn his whole body into steel.**

 **Itsuka Kendo: Quirk, Big Fist. Allows her to make a hands really big.**

 **Ibara Shiosaki: Quirk, Vines. Allows her to grow vines on her head, and then extend them for offensive and defensive purposes.**

 **Jurota Shishida: Quirk, Beast. Allows him to turn into a giant beast, increasing strength and speed.**

 **Kosei Tsuburaba: Quirk, Solid Air. Allows him to create walls and boxes of pressurized air.**

 **Well that was it. I plan to introduce other characters, and their quirks, but these are the people that I think are the most important as of right now. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. If you liked it, consider following the story. I promise to try to post as often as I can. Please leave reviews, I want to make this as enjoyable as possible. If you feel inclined, share this with your friends. Thank you for your time and have a great life.**


	3. Teenage Stuff (Filler)

**Hey guys, Somebody here again. Thanks for tuning in for this chapter. I also want to say thank you for all the positive feedback I've been getting. It means a lot when you guys tell me you like the story. If you find a bad part of the story, please leave constructive criticisms. With that out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horkoshi.**

 _Previously_

I know this may be jumping the boat, but I wouldn't uncomfortable with calling them my family one day. And they would be my family. Because little did we know, but we were about to get pulled into something much more dangerous than any of us could've ever imagined.

 _Now_

"Now if you look at the equation I have written on the board, you will see that the problem is easily solved by using it." said our math teacher Ectoplasm. I looked up at the board and copied down the equation that he had written down. I looked around my class and saw a lot of confused looks on people. Tetsutetsu was having an especially tough time. I watched as he would work the problem out, only to find out it was wrong and erase it all. I chuckled at the sight.

It was the fourth week of school, and we were currently working on functions in calculus. I myself was doing more than fine since, well, I already took calculus in 8th grade. I yawned and sunk back into my chair and watched as out teacher continued to try his best at making this understandable to a bunch of kids who shouldn't be taking the class. I laughed once more and started to daydream. I thought about how my new lab would look. I wasn't allowed to work in it until the fifth week, so I got through most of my classes by imagining how it would look and what I would do in it. Then all of sudden my trance was broken by a voice calling out to me.

"Tensai. Tensai. Tensai!" said the voice. I looked in front of me to see Shiozaki turned around with a paper in front of me. "Finally! I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if you would help me with these problems. They are as sinful as the common thug." She said pouting. I chuckled as I sat up. I've grown to understand what her religious references meant.

"It's ok Shiozaki. Also I get it. Calculus was hard for me when I first started, but it'll get easier. Don't give up ok?" I said. Her frown turned into a smile. She nodded and we went to work.

At first, it took us a few tries to get the basics down. But after a few minutes, she finally got the hang of functions. As I gave her different problems to work out, she got really concentrated. As she worked out the third problem, I looked at her. She was so concentrated, that she scrunched her eyebrows ever so slightly and didn't turn her eyes away. As I looked at her, I realized she had done her hair today.

" _She looks really pretty today. She should do her hair more oft-WAIT! What am I thinking?_ " I stopped my thoughts immediately. " _Why did I just think that? Shiozaki is my friend._ " I simply shrugged them off. They were just thoughts in the moment. I mean it's not like Shiozaki _wasn't_ pretty. Just then she finished.

"Finally! I think I did it Tensai!" she cheered. She turned to face me with a giant grin. All of sudden I started to blush like crazy.

" _She is so cute!_ " I thought.

"Umm? Tensai? Are you ok? Your face is red." she asked.

"Yup! I'm fine! Sorry, I don't what happened." I replied.

"Oh ok. Can you check my work?" she asked handing me her paper. I shook my face and looked at the paper. I worked the problem myself, and found that she actually got the answer right.

"Great job Shiozaki! You got all the answers right!" I said.

"Really! That's great!" she said cheering. Shiozaki turned around and got up out of her chair. She then proceeded to turn in her paper. Just then I heard a soft whisper.

"Psst. Hey Tensai." whispered Tetsutetsu.

I turned around. "What's up Tetsutetsu?" I asked.

"Can you check to see if this is right?" he said, handing me his worksheet. I looked at it and saw how much he had erased. The faded out pencil marks made it hard to see his work. After about a minute of looking at his problems, I handed his paper back.

"You forgot to multiply to get rid of the fraction" I told him.

"Agh! Come on! And here I was thinking I doing something right." he groaned. I chuckled and reassured him that he was doing fine. I continued to help him with his problems up until the bell rung.

 _RIIIING* *RIIIING*_

"Ok class, that's it for today. Turn in your papers in the period 4 basket. Also remember to study for next week's test. Have a nice day." said Mr. Ectoplasm. We got up and packed out things away. Then we made our way to the Lunch Rush Cafeteria.

Lunch was one of my favorite periods, as it was one of the only times I simply got to hang out with my new friends. I went over to newly placed Burger King and got one of their cheeseburgers. As I walked around to find a free table, I saw Monoma talking to Midoriya and his friends. I walked over there as well to see what was going on.

"Soooo, how was your training today, Midoriya?" asked Monoma with his usual snarky tone.

"Umm, it was good, I guess." replied Midoriya.

"Really, now? Hmmmmmm. I couldn't help but to hear that Bakugou had one of his usual violent outbursts." Monoma questioned. I could tell where this was going.

"Yes, he did. But I don't see how any of this concerns you Monoma." replied Iida, who was sitting next to Midoriya.

"Well you see. A hero is supposed to inspire hope and provide encouragement to others. I don't see how Bakugou can be a hero if he has these outbursts." Monoma said in a mean tone.

"And I don't see how anyone so stuck up and self-centered like you inspire hope as well," I finally said, "Monoma, how about you stop bothering them and focus on improving on yourself."

Monoma stood shocked for about 2 seconds, then pouted, and then finally walked off to wherever my class was sitting.

"Thanks Tensai." Midoriya said.

I smiled. "It's no problem Midoriya." I replied. "Hey did you hear about that new hero, Salamander!? He's just the coolest! He can breath fire and has pyrokinesis!"

Midoriya's face lit up. "Yes I did! He was on the news this morning! Everyone loves him!" Midoriya squealed. Then we started to fanboy about different heroes. Recently, me and Midoriya have become close friends. We like to talk about different heroes and quirks.

"There they go fanboying again." chuckled a girl named Asui. She was one of Class 1-A's students and had frog powers. Me and Midoriya blushed a dark red as we realized we had talking out loud. Again.

"S-sorry. W-were we t-that loud?" Midoriya asked embarrassed.

"Kinda. But don't worry Deku, I think it's cute." said the brown-haired girl. Her name was apparently Ochacko Uraraka. I looked at Midoriya's face, which was now more red. I also looked at Uraraka's face, who was giggling, which was also red. I still don't know what kind of relationship they have.

"Well thanks for the chat Midoriya, but I have to go eat now." I said as I started to walk away. They all said their goodbyes, and went back to their own lunches. I looked around for a second to find my class. I spotted Shiozaki's green hair, and walked over to wherever she was sitting. I found that my whole class had occupied a whole row of tables. Shiozaki was sitting in the empty table next to them, so I sat down there.

"What's up Shiozaki?" I greeted. She looked up and smiled.

"Nothing too serious Tensai. Thank you for asking." she replied. She looked my face and frowned. "Tensai, you have a cut on your head."

This caught off by surprise. I touched the side of my head and felt something warm and liquidy. I looked at my fingers and indeed saw blood.

"Crap. I didn't see that." I muttered.

"Here let me see that." Shiozaki said. I leaned forward. She grabbed napkin and poured some of her water from her drinking cup on it. Then she proceeded to wipe the blood off my head.

"There. It's gone now. Remember to put a band-aid on it as soon as possible." she said.

"Thanks Ibara."

"It's no problem, Tensai. Anything for a friend." Shiozaki grinned at me. I couldn't help but blush. " _She looks so cute when she smiles._ " These thoughts about Shiozaki kept flowing through my head. I don't know why. D-do I l-like her? " _I mean, she IS super hot. But she is also one of my close friends. I'd hate to put this on her. But stil-"_

"Tensai. Tensai. Tensai!" Shiozaki said. I broke out of my train of thought. "Are you ok Tensai? You got distracted by something and had this almost sinful look on you. Your face is also red."

"W-wait, w-what!?" I said. I touched my cheeks, and as expected, they were hot. "I-I'm so s-sorry." I stuttered.

Shiozaki giggled again. "It's fine Tensai. I just hope you weren't thinking of anything perverted." she said. Now she had this somewhat disapproving look on her. Shiozaki wasn't a fan of perversion or anything sexual. Hence her deep-seeded hate of Mineta from Class 1-A.

"NOPE! Nothing unusual going on up here," I said tapping my head, "Unless you count fantasizing about your new lab." I chuckled awkwardly.

Shiozaki chuckled. "It could Tensai. You do it a lot, you know." Laughed Shiozaki. She had grown to tolerate my unusual tendencies. Such as dreaming about different inventions and labs, building hero equipment, upgrading my suit. Nerdy, engineering stuff. But she understood that this was my passion, (of course second to becoming a great hero), and just brushed it off as just a simple quirky hobby that everyone has to some extent.

"But it's all fine Tensai. I was just messing with you." Shiozaki said smiling. "You're my friend. Which means you're good. I trust you."

This was why Shiozaki was one of my best friends.

 _Eighth period, Homeroom classroom_

I fiddled with my pen as I listened to Mr. Kan talk about different announcements and events that were coming up. I looked around at my classmates and saw they were doing the same.

"And for those who have been complaining about how their Heroics Class grades are bad and asking how they can bring it up, I've set up a mandatory training session for us all at 7 P.M. that will be worth 10 percent of your grade. It's an easy cop-out, so make sure to be there," said Mr. Kan. "Class is dismissed."

Once he said that, we all got up and packed our bags. Everyone started to talk about their plans. By the way, it was a Monday.

"Hey Tensai! You got any plans for later!" asked Tetsutetsu.

"Nope. Just going to go back to my dorm room, study, take a shower, and then go train. Just the usual." I replied. I put on my backpack, and walked out of the classroom. Tetsutetsu followed along.

"Yeah, same man! I am soooo happy that this session will be for a grade! I've got a C in Heroics Class, and I really need to get that up if I even want to go to America during the summer," he said.

"Don't worry Tetsutetsu, you'll get it up," I said, "Hey, I heard that one famous director, Zack Snyder, would be in New York the week you plan to go."

"Really! That's freaking awesome!" he shouted. I chuckled at his comment. Zack Snyder was a horrible director.

"Hey Tensai!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around and saw Shiozaki. I immediately blushed like crazy.

" _Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't blush now you idiot!_ " I screamed in my head. "H-hey S-shiozaki." I stuttered.

"Are you going to go with some of the others to the mall?" she asked.

"N-nope! Y-you know me. A-always studying!"

She giggled. "I know you do. I'm glad. You don't waste your time on such sinful things, unlike the others in our class," she said.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Tetsutetsu said angrily.

Me and Shiozaki laughed. "Don't worry Tetsutetsu, you're fine as well," Shiozaki said. She looked at me and frowned. "Tensai, are ok? Your face is red again."

"Y-yup! Couldn't be better!" I said. I felt my cheeks burn up. Why did this have to happen now?

"Ok? Well I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the dorm together?" she asked.

Aaaaand, like the idiot I was, I declined. "Sorry, not today! Gotta get home fast, so I can study!" With that I dashed out of the hallway. all the way to the dormitory. I ran to the elevator, and went to my room. Once I locked the door, I slid back on it. I covered my face with my hands.

"All of the people, why her? I can't ruin my friendship with her. Ugghhh," I said.

 _After school, in the dormitory_

I stepped out of the shower I was using, and wrapped a towel around my waist. After drying myself, I went to shelves that held us guy's clothes and grabbed mine. I put them on and then walked into the lounge area. Everyone else was in their rooms, either studying or playing games, so I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, and turned on the TV. I channel surfed, until I found my favorite show, Another Tail. It was a show about magic and dragons and it had just started, but there were only 10 episodes because the creator was being a lazy bum and was pushing aside the production. Screw you Somebody (that's me). As I watched the show, I couldn't help but think about Shiozaki. I guess I did like her.

" _I mean what's not to like about her. She's nice, intelligent, skilled, and super pretty. I'm really lucky to have her as a friend,_ " I thought to myself. " _But I can't let my feelings get the better of me. I can't ruin what I already have with her. Plus I need to focus on my studies._ " As I sat and watched the show, I suddenly heard a faint yelling. I tried paying no attention to it, but it slowly got louder and louder. It also sounded eerily similar.

" _Tetsutetsu?_ " I thought.

"MONOMA!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

"Yup." I said to myself. I looked over as I saw a very frightened Monoma dashed into the lounge area, with Tetsutetsu following suit only seconds later.

"What have I said about messing with my Street Fighter Games!?" Tetsutetsu yelled. Monoma ran into the kitchen and hid behind a counter.

"Y-you s-said n-not t-to t-touch t-them." Monoma stuttered.

"D*mn straight! If I ever see you touch them again, I WILL throw you through a wall! Understand!?" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" Monoma said. He had stood up by this point and was now saluting Tetsutetsu. Now this was a sight to behold. I looked over and saw the other guys laughing and recording the whole scene.

After they all looked back at the footage, everyone calmed down. Some of them sat down and watched the show. A few even knew about it.

"No way! You watch Another Tail too!" shouted Kosei.

I smiled. "Yeah. I didn't think any of you would like it." I said.

"Well I do! And I love it!" He said shouting again.

I chuckled. Just then Tetsutetsu sat down next to me.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" asked Tetsutetsu.

"Some show called Another Tail." said a guy named Shihai. He was basically the class' resident pessimist, and always had something negative to say. His quirk, **_Black_** , allowed him to merge with and move black objects. I didn't like him too much.

"Oh ok. What's it about?" asked Tetsutetsu.

"It's basically about these two friends. Well I guess now they're a couple. Anyways, they can use magic and they go on a bunch of adventures and beat up monsters and stuff," I explained.

"But the show has been hinting at something more sinister in the background," Kosei said, gesturing with his hands, "There are these people that have been watching the main characters and seem to have this giant evil scheme. I think it's pretty interesting. But the epsiodes come out sporadically."

"It sounds kind of stupid." said Sen Kaibara. He was the one who could spin his body parts like drills. He was the stoic type, and was very blunt.

"I don't know, I think it sounds kind of interesting." said Manga Fukidashi. His quirk simply gave him speech bubbles as a head.

"See," said Kosei, "Manga gets it." This led to a whole debate as to whether or not the show sounded stupid. Everyone started to shout and talk over one another. I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying.

"The premise sounds simple and interesting!" shouted someone.

"But simplicity leads nowhere. The best shows have complex themes!" shouted another.

"Yeah, but the show just started!" shouted yet another person.

As I sat there, I covered my ears. But it was no use as I could still hear them. I've come to understand that these guys were loud no matter what. Finally, Tetsutetsu broke up the argument.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" he yelled. Everyone had quieted down by that point. "How about instead of arguing about how it sounds, we instead watch the show?"

"Yeah that sounds good." said Kosei. All the guys murmured in agreement.

"Ok. Good. Tensai, is there any way we can watch the first epsiode." asked Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme find the series." I replied.

So thus started the 3 hour binge watch of the show. A lot of the guys got super invested in the show after three epsiodes, so we watched all the show until episode 9. When we finished the episode, everyone was silent.

"What. The actual. F*ck." said Manga.

"Language, Manga." said Jurota.

"That...was...AWESOME!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

"I have to admit it was interesting, but it still seems childish. Did enjoy that last bit though. Very mature." said Sen.

"Yo, guys, what time is it?" asked Kosei.

Jurota looked at his wrist watch. He tensed up. "Um, it is currently 10:30 PM." he said.

Suddenly, we heard a loud booming voice.

"Why are you all still here?!" shouted Mr. Kan. We all gulped.

I turned around and saw not only Mr. Kan, but also the girls. They were all giggling and laughing.

" _Yup. We screwed up somehow._ " I thought to myself.

"W-what are you t-talking about, sir?" stuttered Kosei.

"I'm talking about why none of you showed up for the mandatory training session I had set up for us all!" yelled Mr. Kan. Sweat rolled down my head as I started to piece together the whole situation.

"Ah crap. That's right, he mentioned it right before we left school." I said to the guys. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Mr. Kan looked at me, and then the others. Then he smiled. "Oh, you bet your bodies are screwed," he said chuckling. I looked at the girls and saw Shiozaki giggling. Once again I blushed like crazy. Man I hated being a teenager.

 **Hey guys! Thanks again for reading this chapter.** **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I'm the worst at creating filler, so please bear with me.** **I know it's been a while, but I'm trying to finally set up a schedule. I'll try posting every two weeks, but no promises.**

 **Just so if you're wondering, Another Tail is my other fanfic. If you like Fairy Tail, and are interested, please consider checking it out.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed, please stick around. Please leave reviews, I want to make this as enjoyable as possible. If you're inclined, share it with your friends. Once again thanks, and have a great life.**


	4. A Day at the Fair

**Hey guys Somebody here again. Thanks for reading this next chapter. Also thanks for all the positive feedback on the story, I'm really happy that you guys are liking this.**

 **The only thing I own are my OCs. My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.**

 _Previously_

 _Now_

 _RIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING*_

I groaned and looked over at my alarm clock. "7 _:30 already?"_ I thought. I groaned once more, and finally rolled out of bed. I walked over to my cabinet, and pulled out my toothpaste and brush, along with a towel, a bar of soap, and shampoo. Walking out of my room, I bumped into Tetsutetsu.

"Good Morning Tensai!" he said a bit softer than usual.

"Good morning, Tetsutetsu." I said. We walked over to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. From there we made our way to the bathrooms. As we brushed our teeth, the rest of the guys showed up. I waved to all of them and mumbled a "Good Morning" to them. After brushing my teeth, I went over to the connecting room, which had the showers. I got undressed and took my usual morning shower. After about a month of dorm life, you get pretty used to it. Once I finished my shower, I dried up and put on my clothes. I put my towel on the towel rack on the wall. From there I made my way to the lobby/living room area. I sat down on the couches there, and waited for the others.

Our dorm had a cooking system set up. Every week a different set of students would cook meals for everyone. This week's set was Kendo, Monoma, a foreign exchange student named Pony Tsunotori, and another student named Togaru Kamakiri. It was super bad since Monoma would always trick Pony into saying different naughty phrases in Japanese, since she still hadn't fully grasped the language. This would end up in Kendo knocking Monoma out, which would leave only three students to cook, so they gave us food really late. And this wasn't ideal for high school students who needed to be at class by 7:30. So I took it upon myself to set up a schedule for the class' morning routines. Of course the only people who followed them were Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and Ibara. But today was Saturday, so we all got up later than usual.

I turned around and saw all the guys finally come out of the bathroom. They also took a seat on the couches, and so we started to chat.

"Guys! You would not believe the dream that I just had!" said Manga Fukidashi. As evident by his name, his quirk simply gave him speech bubbles as a head.

"I can imagine Manga. Do tell us what this dream was." said Sen Kaibara mockingly. He was the guy who could twist his body like drills.

"Not with that tone Sen. Now you'll have to guess!" replied Manga.

"Ooh, ooh, let me try! Ummmmmm. Let's see. Did you dream about beating up a villain?" Tetsutetsu asked enthusiastically.

"Nope." replied Manga.

"Did you dream about food?" asked Shoda. His quirk could repeat an attack multiple times.

"Not that either." said Manga, who now sat back in the couch and crossed his arms.

"Did you dream about the pitch black darkness of nothingness that you are in when you sleep, and will experience when you die?" creepily asked Shihai. He was the class' resident pessimist and loved dark things. All of us just looked at him.

.

.

.

.

"Come on dude it's too early in the morning for this." said Kosei. We all nodded and murmured in agreement. Shihai rolled his eyes and sat back.

"You guys give up?" asked Manga.

"Yup. What did you dream?" I asked half-sarcastically.

"Ok, so last night I dreamed that Monoma would finally piss off Bakgou. He would then challenge him to a contest, only to be beaten by Exploding Boy himself. The catch is that since Bakugou won, Monoma had to walk around in a bunny costume for the rest of the weekend." Manga said. We sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Bro, how did your dream end up like that? Is this normal for you?" asked Kosei.

"No! Of course not! It's just that I read last night online that if you drink some old soda, along with wishing upon a star, your next dream would come true." replied Manga. This resulted in everyone laughing their butts off.

"Oh my gosh! Manga?! Did you actually believe that would work?!" laughed Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah man, I agree with Tetsutetsu. That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." I said laughing.

Manga pouted. "Come on, guys it's not that funny. Stop laughing." he begged.

"Yeah, no, you're right it isn't funny. It's just plain ridiculous." said Shihai. After we got our laughs out, we settled down and told Manga that what he said probably wouldn't come true. Then we continued to chat.

"I still can't believe we missed that training session!" complained Kosei, "And it was such an easy grade as well." The rest of us murmured in agreement.

"Well that is the price you had to pay because of your lack of diligence." stated Jurota.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jurota, you missed the session as well." Shihai slyly said. Jurota sat up suddenly.

"Well we're all not perfect you know." We all chuckled.

"Yeah we know, Jurota." I said. As we sat there, I couldn't help but wonder where all the girls were.

"Hey guys, do you know where all the girls are?" I asked.

"Nope." replied Tetsutetsu.

"They're all probably sleeping or hanging out in one of their rooms." said Sen. The others said things similar to that. Well, most of them.

"Of course YOU, would ask that," Monoma said eccentrically, "After all, you've been spending QUITE a lot of time with Shiozaki!" I honestly forgot he was there.

"Monoma, what are you on about now?" asked Kosei.

"Can you really not see it?" he asked loudly.

"Umm...no." replied Manga.

"You're kidding me! All the times he's stuttered in front of her, blushed like crazy, and tried to get close to her while still avoiding her!?" He was basically shouting at this point.

"Monoma, what are you getting at?" I asked.

He stared me dead in the eyes and smirked. "You. Like. Shiozaki." Everyone fell silent. And like the idiot I am, I started to blush like crazy.

"AHA! See! He is now blushing!" Monoma exclaimed.

"Come now Monoma, that doesn't mean anything," Jurota said, "You've put him on the spot and now he is embarrassed by the attention he is now getting." All the guys agreed.

"W-what? W-what are you talking about?" Monoma cried out, "Come on! Can you really not see it!? You guys are being even stupider than Class 1-AGH!" All of sudden a hand knocked Monoma out. And there I was saved by the bell thanks to the girls who were now standing in front of us.

" _I wonder how much of that they heard? I really it wasn't too much._ " I thought to myself.

"S-sorry guys. If I had realized that Monoma would go on one of his rants, we would have came sooner." Kendo apologized.

"Which in hindsight, we should've guessed would've happened." said Setsuna Tokage. She was like the class' second straight-man. Her quirk was **_Lizard Tail Splitter_**. This allowed her to split herself into multiple parts and gave her super enhanced regeneration.

"It's ok guys," I replied, "By the way, where were you guys?"

"Oh, that's right!" Kendo exclaimed, "Class 1-A had invited us to go with them to the fair nearby. They thought it would help all of us to really get to know one another. So go get ready, cause we're going to leave soon."

"That sounds like a great idea Kendo!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Sounds fun." replied Kosei.

"A day without training wouldn't hurt." Jurota stated.

"You best believe it won't!" yelled Manga, "Come on! We've gotta get ready!" With that everyone rushed to their rooms to prepare. As I walked towards the elevator, I was approached by Shiozaki.

"Tensai, if you don't mind, what was Monoma yelling about there?" asked Shiozaki. As in usual fashion, I started to blush.

"O-oh it was nothing. Just Monoma being Monoma. Yelling about how we need to beat Class 1-A and stuff." I said.

"I figured. Only he would act in such a sinful manner on a daily basis." We both chuckled and proceeded to part ways to our own rooms.

"Tensei!" Tetsutetsu called out. I looked behind and saw him running up to me.

"Yeah? What's up Tetutetsu?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Shiozaki talking. Why didn't tell her the truth?" he asked. Great. Just what I needed.

"W-well, since it was a pretty awkward subject involving us two, I didn't want to say anything." I replied.

"Oh. That makes sense." he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I mean no disrespect to Tetsutetsu, but sometimes he could be really dense.

I got to my room and changed into more outdoor appropriate clothes. I did my hair, grabbed a few items, and put on some sunscreen. Yes. I still put on sunscreen. I'm not risking skin cancer.

And so began our day, as we all left the dormitory and met up with Class 1-A, at the fair.

 _At Shin Jidai Industries_

A man with black hair and white highlights dashes around a lab room, flipping through different papers.

"Ok. Permits are still in date and we are still on budget." he said looking at some legal documents. "And all the procedures seem to be going right. All the math looks correct, the machinery seems to be running smoothly, and the nanites seem to be responding well." As he continued to look at different papers, someone called for him.

"Hey Sakusei! Come over here!"

"What's up Haruto?" Sakusei asked.

"Can you double check these scans for me? I want to make sure everything is good before we finally start it up." asked Haruto as he pointed at a screen. Sakusei leaned in and looked at said screen. After looking through the scans, Sakusei stood up.

"It all looks good. Great job Haruto!"

"Thanks boss! I appreciate it. It's been a stressful past few weeks." Haruto said.

"Yeah I get it Haruto. Thankfully, today should be the end of that stress." Sakusei replied.

"Finally!" Haruto said. Both of them chuckled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hey, by the way, how are the kids?"

"Oh, they're great. Tensai has been at U.A. for about a month." replied Sakusei.

"That's awesome! How's he been?"

"He says he doing just fine. Kagaku has been the same more or less."

"That's good." Haruto said. The two continued to chat until they heard some yelling.

"Mr. Sakusei! Mr. Sakusei!" yelled a young woman. Haruto and Sakusei looked over to her.

"Yes Kininaru?" asked Sakusei.

"I-It's, M-mr. S-shigoto!"

"What about him?" asked Haruto.

"H-he's coming! Like, RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. Sakusei tensed up.

"T-this early? Why?" he asked.

"H-he said he w-wanted to see the s-set up for the presentation h-himself. S-something about wanting to s-see if his money was going t-to waste." Kininaru stuttered.

Sakusei breathed in and then out. He took a few seconds to comprehend the situation. "O-ok. We can work with this." he said. Sakusei walked over to a phone and pressed the intercom button. "Everyone come over to the main lab. Emergency meeting!" He, Haruto, and Kininaru walked over to the room across. Once everyone was there he was bombarded with questions.

'What's going on Sakusei? Did something go wrong?" asked one person.

"Are we in trouble?" asked another. Many started to become frantic.

"Everyone. Everyone. Calm down. We are not in trouble, nor did anything go wrong. Just a slight change in procedure. Mr. Shigoto is coming right now to see over the set up before our planned presentation. Nothing to worry about." Sakusei explained.

"What do you mean nothing to worry about!?"

"Yeah! You know Mr. Shigoto. If we do one thing he doesn't approve of, then POOF! There goes our funding." said Kininaru. Others started to voice their own worries as well.

"E-everyone! I understand your concern. But you must understand that everything we have done up until now has been according to his guidelines. So please calm down. Again, there is nothing to worry about." Sakusei assured.

"You sure?" Kininaru asked.

"Of course Kininaru. Everything is all right." And with that the whole team eased up about the situation. "Now everyone please go back to your stations and continue to double check your assignments and readings." As everyone left the room, Sakusei sat in his chair and sighed.

"You know, I still don't understand how you do it." Haruto said. Sakusei looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't understand how you manage to keep everyone calm and organized."

Sakusei chuckled. "Well when you move around frequently, stay at work for a long time, and have frequent lab accidents, while raising two children, you learn how to calm a situation down." he said.

Haruto chuckled as well. "Well, that's why you're our leader." Haruto said.

"Y-yes! I-I couldn't possibly imagine i-if anyone else led this project." Kininaru stuttered. Sakusei smiled.

"Thank you, you two. You all make this much easier as well, you know. Now get back to work." As Kininaru and Haruto made their way out, Sakusei called out for Haruto.

"Haruto!"

"Yes boss?"

"I know that we've done the math multiple times, but I decided to check it a few more times. From what I see, I think we need to increase the power levels just a little more." Sakusei suggested.

"You sure? If our power usage is even just a little more or a little less than needed, then the nanites will spazz out and explode." Haruto cautioned.

"I'm fairly certain Haruto. But if you don't think we should do it, then it's fine."

"No, no. If you've done the math, then it should be fine. But just to make sure we should do the math right before we start it."

"Ok. Duly noted." And so Haruto left. Sakusei sighed once more. He sat down and looked at a picture of his family that sat on his desk. In the picture, he and his wife stood next to each other, his armover hers. In front of them were their children, Tensai and Kagaku. They were at an expo to show off the original nanites. He pressed thumb on his children. Suddenly, his phone rang. He dug into his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey dad, it's me Tensai._ "

"Oh, Tensai! What's up? Is something wrong?"

" _N-no. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to the fair near school. You know, just in case you or mom came to pick me up._ "

"Ok son. Thanks for telling me."

" _Hey dad?_ "

"Yes Tensai?"

" _Today's your big presentation right?_ "

"Yes it is."

" _Cool! Wish I could be there to see it. Can't wait to see it when it is broadcast on TV_ _. Good luck!_ "

Sakusei chuckled. "Thank you son."

" _No problem dad. Well I got to go now, so I'll have to talk to you later. Bye. Love you, dad._ "

"Goodbye son. I love you too." The call hung up. Sakusei smiled and looked at the photo once more. He breathed in and then out.

"We have to do this. This WILL work." he said to himself. He looked at Tensai in the picture. "For the sake of humanity and the less fortunate." He placed the photo down, and made his way out of the room. As he did, he looked to his right. There, walking towards him, was Mr. Shigoto.

"Let's do this."

 _At the local fair_

"This. Is. AWESOME!" yelled Tetsutetsu. As we walked onto the fairgrounds, Tetsutetsu couldn't but get hyped by all the rides around us. "I'm going to ride every single one of these rides!"

"Are you sure about that, Tetsutetsu?" I asked. "There are a lot of rides here."

Tetsutetsu looked at us with a huge grin. "Well I guess that makes this challenge more fun, huh?"

"Who said this was a challenge?" said Sen as he walked by us.

"Me! Whoever wants to take part in this manly challenge can come right along!" Tetsutetsu declared. We chuckled as Tetsutetsu started to hype himself up.

"What's got him so riled up?" asked Kendo.

"Tetsutetsu has just said that he plans to ride every single ride in the fair." Shiozaki explained.

"That's a little absurd isn't it?" Kendo said.

"Well with Tetsutetsu, the absurd comes to life." I chuckled.

"Hey Tetsutetsu!" We heard someone yell. We looked and saw a red-haired guy walk up to him.

"Kirishima! What's up man!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Nothing much! Except that I heard that you're going to ride every single ride here!" Kirishima said.

"Yup!" Tetsutetsu said with a grin on his face, "Do you want to try with me?"

"Heck yeah! Let's do this!" Kirishima shouted.

"Hey! Sh*tty Hair! What are you doing!?" yelled, who I could only assume was Bakugou.

"Oh, Bakugou! Me and Tetsutetsu were talking about riding each ride in the whole fair! Want to join us?" asked Kirishima.

"No! Why would I want to do such a stupid thing!?" yelled Bakugou. At this point both Class 1-A and B were here.

"Why wouldn't you do it, oh great Katsuki Bakugou?" Monoma sneerly asked. Everyone fell silent. I facepalmed myself.

"This isn't going to end well." I muttered to myself.

"Agreed." Shiozaki whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Bakugou.

"I asked why wouldn't you do it. Is it because you're afraid you might be beaten from Class 1-B? Or is because you're afraid to look embarrassed in front of everyone?" Monoma asked.

"M-monoma! You idiot! What are you doing!?" Kendo asked.

"I'm simply calling Bakugou out on his hypocrisy." Monoma explained. We all looked at Bakugou. His eyes seemed to have grown red somehow.

"K-Kacchan. P-please d-don't do anything i-irrational." stuttered Midoriya.

After a few seconds of silence, Bakugou smiled. Then he chuckled. Finally he started to full on laugh.

"Ok. You want to play it like that. We'll play it like that. I challenge you to a contest. Whoever rides the most rides without getting sick wins." Bakugou said.

"Ok. If you lose, you'll have to refer to me as The Next Greatest Hero Of All Time for the next month." Monoma said.

"And if you lose, you'll have to wear a bunny suit for the next 4 weekends!" Bakugou shouted. All of us guys fell silent.

"N-no f-friggin w-way." Kosei stuttered.

"This cannot be happening." said Sen.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Manga.

"Awesome! The challenge is on." shouted Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah! Ok, on the count of three we all start," said Kirishima, "1!"

"2!" shouted Tetsutetsu.

"3." Bakugou said. With all four of them dashed for the nearest ride, as the rest of us just stood in shock.

"You know what, it's too early in the morning for this. I'm going to the benches." Sen said as he walked towards the exit.

"That certainly was an eventful start to the day." said Iida of Class 1-A.

"Is there ever a normal day in our lives?" asked Momo Yaoyorozu, Class 1-A's Vice President.

"Nope!" said a yellow haired guy, "Come on Mineta! Let's go find some hot babes!"

"Alright Kaminari!" said this Mineta fellow. With that the two guys went their own ways. The other students followed suit going in different directions until it was just me and Shiozaki left.

" _Crap crap crap crap crap! Why is it just us two left?! Why did Tetsutetsu have to leave!?_ " I cried internally.

"Tensai?" Shiozaki said. I looked at her and immediately blushed. I hated myself.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"What should we do?" she asked. I took a deep breath. I could do this. We were just friends. I can just hang out with her as my friend.

"I-I don't really know. How about the ferris wheel or something?" I suggested. Shiozaki smiled.

"Sure!" I smiled as well. Yeah. I can this. I'm bigger than my teenage hormones. And with that we started to make out way to the ferris wheel.

"Hey Shiozaki, have you ever been to a fair before?" I asked.

"I don't think so. It never really appealed to me." She replied.

"Oh. Then why did you come today?"

"Well, because you all were going. I was sure that if I went with you all, then it would very enjoyable. I find you all to be the saints in my life."

I chuckled. "Thanks Shiozaki. I appreciate it." Finally, they had made it to the ferris wheel. After waiting in line for a few minutes, they were finally at the front of the line and handed in their tickets.

"Have fun on you date!" said the operator. Both of us blushed.

"Y-you misunderstand s-sir." Shiozaki said.

"Y-yeah, we're just friends." I replied.

"You sure? Whatever you kids say." said the operator. We both got inside the passenger car and sat down.

" _Passengers must at all times keep their hands and feet inside the car. The ride will start shortly. Enjoy!_ " A woman said over the intercom. Soon the ferris wheel started to spin. Both me and Shiozaki looked all around the area.

"Tensai! Tensai! Look! We can see the school from here!" Shiozaki exclaimed. She looked super excited. "The view looks so heavenly!"

I chuckled. "So you've really never been to a fair before?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. I've really been missing out, haven't I Tensai?" She said.

"You really have," I replied, "You know what? I'm going to make sure that you get the best fair experience ever!"

Shiozaki looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Tensai! I really appreciate that."

"No problem!" I chuckled. As we continued to look around, suddenly there was a high pitched scream.

"AHHHHH! Somebody! Help!" A woman screamed. Both of us looked in the direction of the scream. As expected, there ran a man who seemed to have stolen her purse.

As if instinct, I immediately said, " ** _Nanite: Exoskeleton!_** " Right when I was about to jump out of the car, Shiozaki stopped me.

"Tensai, wait! Look!" We both looked down and saw a green blur of lightning.

"Midoriya!"

"Yes. It seems that he is already in pursuit of that sinner." Shiozaki said. We continued to watch as Midoriya chased the thief.

" ** _St. Louis Smash!_** " We heard him faintly yell. Midoriya pounced forward and went in for a super-powered kick.

"Oof, that's gonna hurt." I chuckled. Right when his kick was to land, the thug suddenly created a barrier. Midoriya instead kicked the force field. The force field seemed to reconvert the kick into a counter-attack, sending a shockwave that sent Midoriya flying back.

"That does not look good." Shiozaki commented.

"For sure." I replied. I looked at her with somber face. "I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to help."

"Don't worry Tensai, I understand." she said with a smile. I smiled back as well.

I grabbed the edge of the car, and pushed myself over it. " ** _Nanites: Jet Boosters!_** " My nanites formed the boosters on my feet. Using a button on my fingers, I activated them and used them to propel myself towards the thief while also slowing my fall. Once I hit the ground, I activated my hand blasters.

" ** _Hand Blasters: Boost!_** " I launched myself towards man. " ** _Iron Kick!_** " Using the momentum I had, I kicked his barrier. The man chuckled.

"You know that didn't work for the other kid right?!" he laughed. As expected, the barrier converted the kinetic energy into its own attack. Another shockwave hit me, knocking me backwards. I landed on the ground, slowing my momentum. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I already know. **_Shockwave Counter!_** " A beam of energy came out of my reactor. The energy beam hit his barrier, only to bounce off.

"HAHAHA. You really thought that would be enough?!" The man cackled.

"Honestly, yeah." I muttered. Then I realized that energy was heading right for me. "Crap!" Using my hand blasters, I shot the beam, hoping it would counteract the previous attack. Luckily, it did. But it also created another shockwave. Yet again I knocked back, but harder.

"Ugh." I landed against the ground in pain. I looked up and saw Midoriya get up. He reactivated his **_Quirk_** and charged the thief.

" ** _New Hampshire Smash!_** " He stiffed his hands up and hit the barrier with the sides of his hands. But of course, it was no use. He was again knocked back, this time towards me.

"Midoriya!" I shouted.

"Tensai? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same reason you're here." I replied.

"Makes sense," he looked at the man, "So how are we going to stop him?"

"I honestly don't know. Nothing seems to break past his barrier." I replied. We both looked at the thief.

"What are you doing, HEROES? Aren't you going to stop me?" He laughed.

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves." Midoriya said. Then his eyes lit up. "Look!" He pointed at the barrier. There I saw little crackles of electricity. "Do you think that has something to do with the barrier."

I pondered on it for a second. "Maybe. It's possible that the barrier could be made of electromagnetic waves, though how that's possible, I know not."

"Well in this world of **_Quirks_** , science seems to have place sometimes." Midoriya chuckled. "Any ideas?"

"I mean I have an EMP device, but I activate that, then everything in a 2 mile radius will disabled."

"Meaning no rides."

"Yup." We both sighed. Then I remembered something. "Deku, I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Recently I was playing around with lasers, and then I realized that maybe I could shoot other forms of light waves. It is very experimental though." I said.

Midoriya looked the man. "Well at this point it seems we have no choice. I think that first you should shoot the barrier."

"Then once we cancel the waves out, you can go and charge the dude."

Midoriya smiled. "Let's do this." He activated his quirk and got ready to charge the thief.

" ** _Nanites: EMP Beam!_** " On my forearm formed a laser shooting device. "FIRE." Though no one could see it, a concentrated beam of electromagnetic waves was shot. Once I knew the beam hit, I started to increase the frequency until finally, a hole appeared in the barrier.

Immediately Midoriya charged the man. He leaped in the air and did a front flip. " ** _Florida SMASH!_** " As he spun, he used his heel to kick the barrier. When he did, the whole thing shattered. The man was immediately sweeped with shock and confusion.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?" he stuttered. Right when he landed, Deku charge him with a final punch.

" ** _Delaware Smash_** " Midoriya punched the man right in the face, knocking him out cold. Once the man hit the floor, we were greeted to a shout of cheers.

"Yeah!", "Woohoo", and "Aww yeah!", was all we heard. After about a minute of cheering the thief's victim showed up.

"Ohh thank you!" she said.

"It was no problem ma'am." Midoriya assured.

"Yeah, it's just a part of our job." I said.

"We'll see about that." said a deep, gruff voice. We turned to see a tall, bulky man, presumably the police. We both gulped. "Licenses please."

We both started to fumble around in our pockets to search for our provisional licenses. Fortunately, we were both smart enough to have brought them. After giving them to the policeman. After a few seconds of verification, he handed them back.

"Hero you go. We'll take it from here. Thank you, heroes." the man said. He handcuffed the thug and then actually smiled at us. I started to get all giddy inside. I looked at Midoriya, who seemed to have the same exact face.

"Man that feeling never gets old." He said.

"Really? I wouldn't know." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I laughed. "This was my first villain takedown."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter of B-List Superheroes. I'm sorry for the late release. I still can't promise a firm schedule, I will try my very hardest to get it out as soon as possible. As again, I really hope to get it out every two weeks, but at this rate it doesn't seem like it. At the very least I will try to release a chapter once a month.**

 **In all honesty this chapter was supposed to be longer. But I didn't anticipate it that just this much would be over 5000 WORDS! It's still so crazy to me. So, I will be working on the next chapter immediately and try to get it out as soon as possible.**

 **So, if you liked this chapter and the overall story, please consider following it. If you want to check out my other story, Another Tail, you can check it out by clicking my profile and looking under Published Stories. Thank you again for reading this chapter and have a great life.**


End file.
